


thor, from lumber.

by cl3rks



Series: x marks the spot [13]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Home Depot, Swearing, Thor AU, Various Appliances, not-so-subtle references, subtle references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl3rks/pseuds/cl3rks
Summary: He's dreamy, that was something you were certain of. But, hell, you needed to either find a way to ask him out or knock it off, because this little crush is getting expensive.Or, alternatively, in which (AU) Thor works at a Home Depot and is a very helpful employee.





	1. family name.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the pinacle of my stupidity 
> 
> (use to be get_glitched)

It wasn't until you'd bought a new freezer that you had noticed him, you were trying to track down Helen, the woman who had placed and filed your order. It wasn’t a particularly large freezer, just something for inside overflow – not like the deep freezer your mother has had in her garage since 1997 – no, a simple cube freezer with enough space for stock-up and things of the sort. 

I digress.

You knew she wouldn’t be at customer service, she even said (over the phone) that she would be on the floor when you came in, to just either come find her or ask for her and she would retrieve it herself. She did it because she felt so bad about a previous order you logged, that eventually got delayed and cancelled without any notice to you, and no one would get back to you on.

You practically ran into him, but you felt like you just hit a brick wall, all cliché kinds of hard muscle connecting with your softer flesh as strong, tanned forearms reached for you, callused hands, and deft fingers wrapping around your own forearms to grab you in the collision. Thankfully, you didn’t fall, but when you met his shockingly blue eyes and saw the gentle smile playing at his lips, by all things holy, you wished you had.

It likely would've been less embarrassing. 

“You alright?” His accent was clipped, face concerned as you pulled back in the slightest, the man having hugged you to his body to prevent your hard-floor related demise. “Not too shook up?”

He sounded like and he _looked_ like an absolute _dream._

“I’m, uhm… I – oh, man.” You mumbled, feeling your entire body just tense as he stepped back from you, his height impressive even though he wasn’t super tall in comparison – his muscle made him more intimidating – your eyes dropped slightly to see the strain of his shirt across his broad chest as the heavy muscle left your touch. “I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. I was trying to find Helen, you see, I had a freezer order and-“

“Oh!” His voice boomed like thunder as his laugh erupted across the appliance section you were in, his eyes looking over you. “Helen! C'mere!”

He didn’t use his walkie, it seemed. You turned just in time to see Helen's flash of gray hair, her eyes as bright as her smile as she pressed a gentle hand to your upper shoulder then dropped it, motioning you to follow her.

You did, quickly, turning behind you to wave at the man, his fingers smoothing back some flyaways of his hair that was tied back into a bun. “Thank you!”

“Anytime!”

Helen walked in long strides, carrying her fast to her destination. She had the freezer loaded onto a tiny cart and grasped the handle as the two of you dragged the thing outside, working to team-lift it into the bed of the truck you had. However, it was a bit heavier than you thought, because the two of you ended up dropping it back down onto the cart as Helen grabbed her walkie, holding it near her mouth.

“Hey, Thor, mind coming outside to help with the freezer?”

The two of you heard the quick thud of boots after a shout of a reply on the walkie, seeing the towering man jog free of Home Depot's automatic doors. He came over as you spoke, voice tenative;

“I just… haven't had a chance to work on my arms, y’know? Studies and stuff, makes it-“ he silenced you as he easily lifted and slid the freezer into the back of your truck, the sheer power he had made your heart nearly stop as you tightened your fists, focusing back on breathing as this gorgeous man helped you. “So, Thor, was it? How does someone get a name like that?”

“You're born then named it,” he joked, stepping back as he lifted the bed's cover and snapped it into place, Helen grabbing the cart as she looked between the two of you. She rolled her eyes and took the cart back inside, telling Thor not to mingle too long. “No, uh… it's not a nickname, if that’s what you mean. It's a family name, I'm told… part of the bloodline.”

“And Thor is common, then?”

He grinned widely, white teeth flashing in the slightest. “Something like that.”

You thanked him again, watching him jog back inside as Helen walkie'd him, tone impatient. You got back into your truck after bungeeing and tying the freezer down to protect it from flying off, carefully thinking over how the _hell_ you were going to get it into your garage.

(Maybe you'd borrow your neighbor’s daughter's skateboard?)


	2. mix.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You knew why you were there and you bank account still wept as you ignored it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh I love writing for this sjhshshshsjjsjs anyway I hope you enjoy

After attaining the cube freezer and, successfully putting it in your garage with the help of your neighbor's rickety dolley, you were restless. You wanted to do more housework, more buying, and you couldn’t figure out why. You watched videos on how to mix and pour cement, on leveling, on how to build sturdy posts, or workbenches, even wallboards. You watched video after video on DIY-Renovations, and – well, it was about to get expensive. 

It started small, your list of projects. You walked into your local Home Depot with a post-it note in hand (one of the soft blue ones) and a mission: get some tools.

Sure, you already had some, who didn’t? But you needed more. (You also needed to turn cement into concrete, and whatnot.) You were halfway through the second sliding glass door when you almost, yet again, collided with that solid wall of walking muscle.

“Thor!” You yelped distractedly, eyes meeting his as his hand held your shoulder, steadying you with the one hand. Suddenly, the list in your hand made sense as it all clicked. “Working today?”

“Did the uniform give it away?” His tone was merely a jest, gaze moving down ads he moved both hands to pinch at the orange apron he wore. “What’re you doing here? Another freezer?”

“No, actually, I’m working on a project.”

“Well, I can help you find things after I purchase a hotdog, just a moment!” He was excited as he closed the gap with the small hotdog stand in the entryway, ordering quick as he pulled out his wallet. He took some whole grain chips with, having already purchased a water as it moved from side-to-side as he walked, considering it was in the apron he wore. “First on the list?”

He unwrapped the hotdog while simultaneously offering you chips, which you declined due to your embarrassment of being there so soon since your last visit. But, hell! It was Home Depot! It’s not like you weren't at Walgreens or Wal-Mart every so often, even if there were no attractive, tall, blond men wandering about. 

Thor graciously showed you around, spending around an hour (while going and helping a couple others as you made decisions before finding you again) helping you gather the proper materials for your project. You were ever so thankful, as usual, as you stared at your cart full of items to assist you on your DIY journey. 

With your four bags of concrete mix and the cut wood, and few tool sets, you were off. Thor knew quite a bit about everything, but especially loved the tools… he even convinced you to get a sledgehammer! Yet, on your way to your car to load everything, Thor, once more, came thundering outside. He had a purple sticky note on his hand and a yellow one, handing both to you as you watched him.

“The purple are some tips for the concrete, the yellow is my phone number so you can tell me how things go!” He paused for a moment, boot tapping the ground as he quickly caught his breath from his short jog. “Or if you need help.”

“Oh, thank you –“ You were cut off with a softer chuckle from him, not quite the boom you had heard from him before. “I appreciate it.”

“Not a problem.” He wished you the best of luck after helping you load all your things and then jogged back inside, almost getting hit by a truck on his way even as he darted across the two driving lanes. His large hand came up in a wave to the driver who almost hit him as he went back inside. You sighed to yourself as your head turned, gaze catching the full trunk.

“Christ, this is expensive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> more to come! hope you enjoyed!


End file.
